thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Family's Top 10 Favorite Bosses
Hey look this is a thing. Bla bla bla no final bosses bla bla bla. Not The Water Waka Top 15, screw it 1. Yami Yugi (Yu Gi Oh! The Sacred Cards) 2. Phosphora (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 3. Empress Bulblax (Pikmin 2) 4. Norman (Pokémon Gen III) 5. Liandra (Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords) 6. Ninetails (Okami) 7. Tom Morello (Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock) 8. Masa and Mune (Chrono Trigger) 9. Cardon Dog (Earthbound) 10. Porky (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 11. Giga Troll Rematch (Castle Crashers) 12. Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Galaxy) 13. Salvo the Slime (Yoshi's Island) 14. King Hippo (Punch Out!!) 15. Alucard vs. Dracula (Castlevania: Judgment) JP (The Omni-Slayer) Top 15 it is: 15 - Avak (Bionicle Heroes) 14 - Precursor Robot (Jak 3) 13 - Evil Emperor Zurg (Toy Story 2 Action Game: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue) 12 - Ghostfreak (Ben 10: Protector of Earth) 11 - Silver (Sonic Generations) 10 - Black Knight (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) 9 - Helmaroc King (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker) 8 - Rundas (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) 7 - Courtney Gears (Ratchet & Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal) 6 - Shadow Kanji (Persona 4) 5 - Cursed Leorina (Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil) 4 - Holly Summers (No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise) 3 - N. Tropy (Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) 2 - Metal Gear EXCELSUS (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) 1 - N - Final (Pokémon Black & White) Stelios78910 10-1. Riley 10. Moox (Pokemon Showdown) HE IS THE CLOSEST I'VE EVER GOT TO BEATING ANYONE AT SHOWDOWN Sokemon210Master 10. Lake Demon (Liberation Maiden) 9. Man-At-Legs (Pikmin 2) 8. Dark Pit (Kid Icarus Uprising) 7. Bowser & Baby Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) 6. Astral Dragon (Trinity Universe) 5. Ryuji (No More Heroes 2) 4. Egg Dragoon (Sonic Unleashed) 3. Lysandre (Pokemon X/Y) 2. Persona 4 Spoiler & Persona 4 Spoiler (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4) 1. Metal Gear EXCELSUS (Metal Gear Rising) The Phantom Riolu 15. Bowser Jr.'s Boomsday Machine (Super Mario Galaxy 2) 14. Jude the Dude (Madworld) 13. The Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) 12. Helmaroc King (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) 11. Lewis Legend (Lollipop Chainsaw) 10. Lucario (Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia) 9. Hewdraw Reborn (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 8. Nightmare (Metroid: Other M) 7. Motonari Mori {Motochika Green Route} (Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes) 6. Kurow (Okamiden) 5. Jean-Francois' Mech (Rhythm Thief: & The Emperor's Treasure) 4. Spoiler (The Last of Us) 3. Augus (Asura's Wrath) 2. Alice Twilight (No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle) 1. Metal Gear EXCELSUS (Metal Gear Rising: REVENGENCE) Ty (The Random Gamer) NO FINAL BOSSES?! OH. 10. Raphael the Raven (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) 9. Giga Bowser (Super Smash Bros. Melee) 8. Galacta Knight (Kirby's Return to Dremland) 7. The Wither (Minecraft) - Yes, I just went there. Blow me. 6. Eldes (Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness) 5. Alice Twilight (No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle) 4. Man-At-Legs (Pikmin 2) 3. Koloktos (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) 2. Necromancer (Castle Crashers) 1. Madara Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3) Maverick Made a list about it, but here it is in case you forgot. 15. Death (Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles) 14. Regulus (Bomberman 64) 13. Ninja Kong (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) 12. Tenkai (Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes) 11. Volkner (Pokemon Diamond & Pearl) 10. Jean-Francois (Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure) 9. Mustafa (Fire Emblem Awakening) 8. Mecha Bowser (Super Mario Sunshine) 7. Chariot Master (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 6. N. Tropy (Crash Bandicoot: Warped) 5. Masked Dedede (Kirby: Triple Deluxe) 4. Armon Ritter (Sin & Punishment: Star Successor) 3. Black Waltz #3 (Final Fantasy IX) 2. Beta MK II (Sonic Adventure) 1. Iris (Mega Man X4) Speed Buster NO FINAL BOSSES?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU-- fine. 10. Meta Knight (Kirby Super Star: Ultra) 9. Cerberus (Devil May Cry 3) 8. Tom Morello (Guitar Hero III) 7. The Sisters of Fate (God of War II) 6. Zero (Megaman X5) 5. Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XII) 4. Count Waltz (Eternal Sonata) 3. The End (Metal Gear Solid 3) 2. Kuromori (Shadow of the Colossus) 1. Lagerfeld (Resonance of Fate) Tommaso Ten ain't enough, man, I need fifteen (reference that nobody will get) 15. Mustafa (Fire Emblem Awakening) 14. Ridley (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 13. Thugly (Donkey Kong Country Returns) 12. Silver (Sonic Generations) 11. Mecha-Drago (Mother 3) 10. Megahammer (Super Mario Galaxy 2) 9. Pink Monkey (Ape Escape 2) 8. Rundas (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) 7. Von Twirlenkiller (Madworld) 6. Koloktos (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) 5. Landia (Kirby's Return to Dreamland) 4. Phalanx (Shadow of the Colossus) 3. Ghetsis (Pokemon Black and White 2) 2. Goat of Chaos (Forum Fantasy: Prelich's Journey to Manhood) 1. Jeane (No More Heroes) Kira 10. Fuse (Dust: An Elysian Tail) 9. Bathe'lemy (Vampire Night) 8. George Woodman (Deadly Premonition) 7. The Biker (Hotline Miami) 6. Muscle Doctor (Cave Story) 5. Cerberus (Devil May Cry 3) 4. Lemures' True Core (Solatorobo) 3. Kunino-sagiri (Persona 4 Golden) 2. Metal Gear RAY (MGS4) 1. Sho Minamimoto/Leo Cantus (The World Ends With You) Category:Top 10 Category:Policy